


Ballad of Mourning

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dragonflight era, Gen, Ruatha Hold Massacre, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: A song that is not written.
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956
Kudos: 3





	Ballad of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim to Harper ability. Fair warning.

Lessa of Ruatha

On Dragon in sky

Child born of Ruatha

Hears no watch-wher cry

* * *

Red star still waiting

In darkness of sky

Family not waking

Till the red blades cry

* * *

Lessa of Pern

Your dragon must fly

Turn into Turn

Still quicker and spry


End file.
